Wireless mobile stations will soon be required to be able to determine their geographic location. This location information is required to be relayed only to the wireless service provider or a Public Service Access Point (PSAP) (e.g., emergency personnel).
Various methods exist in the art for a wireless mobile station to determine its location. For example, the mobile station can use received signal strength indications from multiple base stations to triangulate its position. Additionally, the mobile station may have a global positioning system (GPS) receiver that can receive signals from the GPS satellite constellation in order to determine its position to within a few feet.
While this position information is necessary for emergency purposes, it would also be useful for targeting commercial services to the mobile station's user. However, the location information is provided only to emergency services personnel or to location technology-enabled devices that have access to the precise location information. There is a resulting need for a way to make this location information available to select individuals and/or organizations.